Wish Upon a Star
by likeahandprintonmyheart
Summary: Blaine y Rachel son unos recién graduados de Ohio que se dirigen a Nueva York a buscar su sueño; Kurt y Quinn, recién graduados new-yorquinos, buscando su universidad soñada. Un tranquilo día nublado nuestros chicos se encuentran, mostrando la reciente frialdad de Kurt y la calidez de Blaine. ¿Un corazón insensible puede regresar a la vida? Ésta es su historia.
1. Chapter 1

1. This is… Central Park.

-¡Blaine! Oh por dios ¡mira! Los edificios, los árboles, los carros, todo es tan perfecto.

Rachel no paraba de caminar por todos lados, tratando de ver todo lo que Nueva York tenía a la vez. Típico de ella cuando se emocionaba.

-Rach, tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para verlo todo con calma. No te vayas a sobre cargar, hahaha.

Rachel se giró para ver la cara de su mejor amigo. Lo conocía desde hace tres años y desde entonces eran inseparables. Ambos decidieron ir a Nueva York cuando se graduaran, para cumplir su sueño: estrella de Broadway y músico. En cuanto se graduaron, se dirigieron a empacar y esperar uno o dos días para salir en el primer vuelo rumbo a N.Y. Blaine lo era todo para ella, y Rachel todo para él, solo que Rachel tenía un sentimiento ligeramente más fuerte por él, cosa que la mataba día a día, ya que Blaine le iba para el otro bando. Aun así tenía la esperanza de que tal vez, solo tal vez, Blaine se fijara en ella.

Llegaron a un edificio que estaba muy cerca de Central Park, porque Blaine amaba ese parque y deseaba tanto irse a tocar con su guitarra recorriendo todo. Habían alquilado un apartamento lo suficientemente grande para 4 personas, así que cada quien tendría su espacio personal. Rachel comenzó a desempacar y vio que sus padres ya le habían enviado su cama; al parecer la cama llegó antes que ellos. Sacó de su maleta todos sus productos para ir a colocarlos al baño.

-¡Blaine! Espero que no ocupes espacio en el baño porque voy a acapararlo todo…

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Berry!

Blaine llegó corriendo hacia la puerta del baño. Sabía que Rachel ocuparía el 99% del espacio y no le dejaría nada. No es que el tuviera muchas cosas, solo que le gustaba tener un pequeño espacio privado en el baño.

Cuando llegó, Rachel le cerró la puerta en la cara. La abrió y claramente se escuchaban sus carcajadas al haberle dejado la nariz roja a su compañero.

-Pobre Blaine, ahora te llamaré Rudolph.

-Muy graciosita –Blaine se sobaba la nariz. Entró al baño y marcó el espacio para los dos –Tu espacio, mi espacio.

-Sí, señor –hizo ademán de soldado y se fue riendo.

Iban a ser unos años entretenidos. Y lo mismo ocurría del otro lado….

* * *

-Gracias, joven.

-Por nada, linda – el chico le dio su pedido con una amplia sonrisa, dudando en ponerle su número en el vaso de café de ella o una tarjetita en secreto.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde su compañero la estaba esperando, tranquilo como siempre… bueno, como recientemente, leyendo y con la mirada neutra. Solo con ella era como era antes, con ese brillo en los ojos y la sonrisa cálida. Se sentó y le entregó su café.

-¿Otro corazón roto, Fabray? –señaló con la mirada al chico que la atendió, que aún dudaba en acercársele o no.

-Muy gracioso, Hummel –Quinn bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño mientras bebía el café –Bien, ¿ya te decidiste para dónde ir?

Kurt tomó un sorbo a su café y cerró el libro. Se agachó y sacó de su mochila unas revistas y panfletos que había recogido. Los puso sobre la mesa y le señaló uno.

-¿NYADA? –Quinn agarró el panfleto y comenzó a ver la información de la universidad –Wow, es realmente linda, un poco alta en los precios, pero linda.

-Tiene todas las áreas que busco. Danza, artes escénicas, canto… perfecto para mí –le dio una de esas sonrisas que siempre pone cuando se emociona por algo. Era lindo verlo así de repente. Sacó otro folleto y se lo puso en frente –Y creo que éste te va a gustar.

Quinn echó un vistazo y sonrió. Kurt era su mejor amigo desde que tenían 10 años, la conocía perfectamente y ella a él, y supuso que Kurt se dio cuenta de a dónde se iba a ir.

-Yale… -Quinn soltó un suspiro y sonrió viendo a Kurt –Te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Hey, no es una despedida –sostuvo la mano de Quinn suavemente –Es un hasta pronto.

* * *

-¿Qué piensas que debamos hacer hoy? –Quinn iba agarrada del brazo de Kurt mientras caminaban por todo Central Park.

-No lo sé, el día está fresco, no hay mucho sol y eso es perfecto para mi piel, aunque la humedad también le afecta…

-Kurt…

-¿Lo hice de nuevo?

-Sí.

-Oh…

Siguieron caminando mientras pisaban la nieve jugueteando.

-Me pregunto si algún día conoceré a alguien que no solo se fije por mi físico…

Kurt agachó la mirada hacia su amiga y le dio un apretón en los hombros.

-Hey, no digas eso, puede que haya tipos que solo vienen con interés…

-¿Cómo Bastien?

Kurt se quedó paralizado. Bastien lo había lastimado mucho, dejándolo así… esa noche… Sacudió la cabeza, no quería inundarse en ese mal recuerdo de nuevo.

-Sí, como Bastien. Verás que llegará la persona indicada.

Quinn le sonrió y se abrazó a su amigo. Siempre se sentía segura junto a él.

-Gracias, Kurt.

Kurt le besó la mejilla. Tenía esos gestos cariñosos solo con ella y su padre, a veces con su hermanastro y con su madrastra, pero más con ellos dos.

-Sabes, me gustaría saber cómo…

"In the spring we made a boat, out of feathers, out of bones…"

Kurt se detuvo en seco al escuchar esa canción. Era una de sus favoritas desde siempre.

-¿Qué pasa, Kurt?

"_Million stars up in the sky, formed a tigers eye_.…"

Ésta vez se escuchó una voz de mujer. ¿Un dueto? No tuvo que buscar mucho, solo bastó con que levantara la mirada y verlos recargados en una roca.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Blaine!

Rachel parecía más entusiasmada por el hecho de ir a Central Park que el mismo Blaine, que prácticamente había sido su sueño desde que llegaron.

-Espera, Rach, vas demasiado rápido –Blaine trataba de acomodar bien su guitarra que la trajo casi arrastrando para alcanzar a Rachel antes de que se perdiera.

Llegaron al parque y comenzaron a dar una vuelta, sintiendo la brisa fresca que hacía que su cabello se moviera. Rachel levantó la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al ver los rizos traviesos que se movían en la cabeza de su amigo.

-Bien, ¿cuál canción cantarás como inauguración? –Rachel siempre se reía de ese pequeño sueño de que la canción que cantara fuera especial en un momento especial.

-Es lo que ando pensando, y querrás decir cuál canción "vamos" a cantar.

A Rachel casi se le detiene el corazón. Amaba cantar duetos con Blaine, pero que le pidiera cantar un dueto con ella en una ocasión tan importante y significativa hacía que su mente se nublara.

-¡Claro, claro!

Siguieron caminando hasta que Blaine se detuvo frente a una roca y se recargó.

-Seguro que conoces ésta –comenzó a tocar y una curva se formó en el rostro de ella.

"In the spring we made a boat, out of feathers, out of bones. We set fire to our homes, walking barefoot in the snow"- Blaine comenzó a cantar.

"_Million stars up in the sky, formed a tigers eye. That looked down on my face, out of time and out of place."_ –Rachel se le unió, amaba esa canción.

"**So hold on, hold on to what we are. ****Hold on to your heart." –**sus voces siempre tenían ese toque que sonaban muy bien juntas.

Blaine rió suave y abrazó a Rachel.

-Ohhh Rach, se escuchó fantástico, un pequeño preview que… -Blaine se quedó viendo atrás de ella.

-¿Que qué, Blaine?

Rachel se giró hacia donde Blaine estaba mirando. Vio a un chico de tez pálida, un cabello bronce muy bien arreglado y unos ojos profundos azul cielo. Junto a él estaba una chica, no muy baja para el "sky-blue" pero más alta que ella, con un cabello rubio brilloso recogido en una cebolla y unos ojos verdes impactantes.

-Uhmm… -el sky-blue comenzó a tartamudear, hasta que se enderezó y siguió caminando para otro lado.

-Hey, ¡espera! –La greeny trató de detener a su compañero, pero se vio claramente que no iba a voltear. Se giró hacia los chicos y dio una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Perdonen a mi amigo, no se sentía muy bien hoy –miró a los dos pero como no recibió respuesta, así que les tendió la mano –Quinn Fabray.

Blaine reaccionó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No hay problema, Blaine Anderson. –la saludó y le dio un codazo a Rachel.

-¡Auch!.. Rachel Berry –le tendió la mano y le dio una sonrisa forzada.

-Un placer, Rachel. Bueno, tengo que alcanzarlo, antes de que se me vaya –rió y se giró, pero se regresó a verlos –Por cierto… ¿Son nuevos aquí? Nunca los había visto.

-Sí, acabamos de llegar de Ohio, recién graduados haha.

-Oh, adorable, nosotros también, me refiero a Kurt y a mí. Bueno, bienvenidos a New York, donde siempre algo especial ocurre y tus sueños se vuelven realidad.

Quinn les sonrió como despedida y se alejó. Blaine se quedó pensando, ¿tan mágica era ésta ciudad? Rachel lo sacó de sus pensamientos dándole un codazo.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso?

-1° Me la debías, 2° ¿Por qué le das tanta información a una extraña? ¿Qué tal si trata de robarnos o secuestrarnos o vendernos para hacer comida de gato?

-En primera, se llama Quinn, cosa que ya no la hace una extraña; segundo, no parecía mala persona, fue muy amable con nosotros y en tercera ¿comida para gatos? ¿En serio, Rachel?

-O algo parecido, no lo sé –A Rachel por más amable que fuese Quinn, no le agradaba. Malos recuerdos de años atrás, donde las porristas lindas siempre eran malas con ella.

-Vamos, "Atún enlatado" Ya va a oscurecer.

Rachel le sacó la lengua y lo siguió. Nunca creyeron que esa canción les cambiaría la vida a aquellos cuatro recién graduados.

Y aquí, todo comienza.

Notes*

Ésta es la canción que canta Blainchel: Your Bones de Of Monsters and Men:  watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=af4e-caWwrg&list=RD02K00-My1uRao


	2. Chapter 2

**2. This is… the rain.**

-Está lloviendo.

Rachel estaba de pie frente a la gran ventana del apartamento. No había dejado de llover en días, y justo hoy, que planeaban ir a dar una vuelta, llueve como nunca.

-Ya me di cuenta, Rachel. –Blaine estaba sentado, leyendo una revista de perros. En verdad deseaba uno desde que habían llegado – ¿Podrías dejar de lamentarte y venir a sentarte? El hecho de que sigas viendo no va a hacer que pare de llover.

-Es que... ¡AAGH! –Rachel se giró furiosa. No solo por el hecho de ver a Blaine tan indiferente, sino porque le seguía molestando la chica que conocieron el primer día que llegaron y por ella ya no pudieron ver nada más de Nueva York por que Blaine decidió regresar al departamento – ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Blaine levantó la mirada, un tanto indignado por el hecho de que lo culpara que el día se desperdiciara y que estuviera lloviendo demasiado.

-Perdón, yo no controlo la lluvia –respondió sarcásticamente.

-No me contestes así. De no haber sido por "Miss Angel" hubiéramos hecho todo lo que no hicimos hoy.

-Y ¿de qué manera, Quinn afecta en esto? –Blaine se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina –Eso fue hace una semana.

-¡Pero la sigues llamando! –Rachel sabía que si seguía así, Blaine comenzaría a sospechar algo que ella no estaba segura de sí decir o no.

Blaine se le quedó mirando, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, yéndose a sentar frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Quinn es solo una amiga, la primera amiga que acabamos de conocer aquí en Nueva York.

-"Acabas" de conocer –Rachel se giró y se fue a la sala, sentándose de espaldas a Blaine –Yo no la considero mi amiga.

-Rachel, vamos. Dale una oportunidad, Quinn parece ser una buena chica.

-Eso fue lo mismo que dijiste de April, y ya viste lo que nos hizo.

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. Que les hayan aventado los residuos de la cena del baile de primavera es algo que al parecer, Rachel no puede olvidar.

-Sí lo sé. Pero siento buena vibra de ella.

Rachel lo volteó a ver y apretó los labios. Cuando Blaine decía eso, generalmente era cierto, y no podía hacer nada para que fuera lo contrario.

-Pues entonces piensa lo que quieras de ella, y de su amiguito ese.

-Oh, creo que se llamaba Kurt…

-¡Sí! Viste lo grosero que se portó, capaz y ella es igual. Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres.

-Vamos, Berry, no puedes juzgar a alguien por la actitud de otra persona… -frunce el ceño-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Que tenga sentido o no, no me importa, yo no la considero mi amiga –Rachel se giró por completo y encendió la televisión.

Blaine la miró, pero decidió no decir nada. La conocía, y sabía lo berrinchuda que era en éstos aspectos. Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, siguiendo con su lectura.

Rachel temía que si se diera algún milagro y a Blaine le comenzaran a gustar las mujeres, se enamorara de Quinn. Cuando la vio por primera vez, se le hizo la chica más bonita que había visto, y le aterraba la idea de que fuera ella la elegida. Miró a Blaine. Se veía tan tranquilo como siempre, con sus cabellos rizados libres. Suspiró y se levantó a hacer café. Iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

-Blaine, ya no hay nada para cenar hoy…

Blaine se levantó y, saltando los sillones, llegó a la cocina con Rachel.

-¿Cómo se pudo terminar tan rápido? –dijo rebuscando en los cajones, deseando que apareciera tan siquiera un ratón.

-Solo hay cosas imposibles de mezclarse. –Rachel se fue al refrigerador a ver si conseguía algo de comer –A menos que quieras un licuado de nueces, pasas, un pedazo de carne y mantequilla, tienes que ir a comprar algo.

Blaine se estremeció con la pura idea de mezclar todo eso y tomárselo.

-¿Y por qué soy yo el que tiene que ir?

-Primero: Está lloviendo; segundo: Yo fui la vez pasada.

-Tú y tu memoria…

-Vamos, vamos –dijo empujándolo por la espalda –Hace hambre.

-Ya voy, ya voy –agarró su chaqueta y el paraguas que estaba junto a la puerta –Si termino ahogado o secuestrado por ardillas, tú serás la culpable.

-Cierto, olvidaba que las ardillas eran más inteligentes que tú.

Blaine se quedó fulminándola con la mirada mientras salía.

-¡Recuerda que alguien aquí es vegetariana!

-Lo siento, mi lady, alguien comerá carne hoy. Ya estuve toda la semana con tu comida –le sacó la lengua recordando toda esa cosa verde de extraño sabor y dudosa textura.

Rachel suspiró y lo vio cerrar la puerta. Lo que ella no sabía es que lo que hizo al mandar a su amigo a comprar, haría que un corazón insensible volviera a la vida.

* * *

-Gracias, señorita.

-D-De nada, joven –la pobre chica que atendía la tienda no podía con su nerviosismo de tener a Blaine tan cerca.

Salió de la tienda y limpió las gotitas de agua que habían caído en las gafas, colocándolas en su lugar de nuevo.

Comenzó a caminar por la avenida, disfrutando la brisa. No le molestaba mucho la lluvia, se le hacía relajante y fresca, cuando puedes pensar libremente sin que los comentarios de alguien más interfieran.

"Take me, back into the arms I love… Need me, like you did before…"

Blaine se detuvo. Se giró para ver si lograba ver de dónde salía esa voz tan melodiosa. Jamás había escuchado tal voz y una necesidad de saber le invadió el cuerpo.

"Touch me once again, and remember when, there was no one that you wanted more.."

Blaine se giró nuevamente y vio que provenía de una pequeña cafetería. Corrió hacia ella y entró. Era de un aspecto tipo rústico, madera en el interior, y con luces colgadas por todo lugar. Justo el lugar en el que amaba estar.

"I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart, I'm the one who wants to love you more."

Blaine volteo a ver al escenario, y vio que era el chico que estaba con Quinn la vez pasada…

"You will see I can give you, everything you need, let me be the one to love you more"

Fue acercándose al centro donde estaban todos los clientes y se sentó en una mesa cerca al escenario.

"And some way, all the love that we had can be saved. Whatever it takes, we'll find a way"

Estaba boquiabierto escuchándolo. Su voz sonaba tan maravillosa con el tono de la música, y el lugar solo hacía que sus ojos azules se incrementaran…

"Believe me, I will make you see. All the things that your heart needs to know"

En ese momento, el chico de ojos de cielo voltea a ver a Blaine y lo reconoce de esa vez que fue con Quinn a Central Park.

Blaine notó que Kurt lo observó, y levantó la mirada y se quitó las gafas.

"I'll be waiting …!"

El chico seguía con la Mirada puesta en Blaine…

"Here inside my heart…"

Blaine no podía apartar la mirada de Kurt. Mirándolo y cantando ésa estrofa hacía que su corazón latiera demasiado rápido.

"I'm the one who wants to love you more…"

"Yo también…" Blaine sacudió su cabeza al tener ese pensamiento repentino, que fue su respuesta a lo que Kurt cantaba.

"Cause you see I can give you, everything you need."

Kurt seguía sosteniéndole la mirada, se le hacía extraño que alguien con el que ni siquiera se había presentado se le quedara mirando de esa manera.

"Let me be the one to love you more."

Todos aplaudieron, mientras Kurt hacía reverencias hacia ellos, sonriendo delicadamente. Miró de reojo a Blaine una vez más, antes de dirigir su mirada al público.

Blaine tardó unos segundos al reaccionar y aplaudió también. La única vez que se había quedado embobado escuchando a alguien cantar, fue cuando su madre le cantaba mientras tocaba el piano.

Kurt se levantó, y salió del escenario, y Blaine pudo notar que fue detrás de donde estaban atendiendo.

* * *

-¡Kurt!

El chico azul cielo se giró y vio a la encargada del café correr hacia él.

-Se te olvidaba el anillo –la encargada le entregó un anillo parecido al que tenía Kurt puesto en su dedo –Siempre te la vives dejándolo.

-Hahaha, gracias Savannah –Kurt agarró el anillo y lo guardó en su bolsillo- Nos vemos –se giró y se fue caminando avenida abajo. Algún día iba a perderlo y le iba a doler demasiado.

Blaine estaba recargado una cuadra lejos del café, tirando el paraguas que un repentino perro decidió usar de juguete.

-Siempre éste tipo de cosas ocurren cuando algo bueno me pasa…

En eso levanta la cabeza y se topa con la mirada juzgadora de Kurt. El chico tenía alzada una ceja con la boca medio abierta. Blaine abrió la boca. Fue un momento repentinamente incómodo para ambos, después de ese juego de miradas en el café.

-Ah… -Blaine comenzó pero Kurt se giró y comenzó a caminar más rápido – ¡Hey, espera!

Blaine se fue tras de él, caminando a su misma velocidad, ignorando el hecho de que Kurt lo que quería era alejarse.

-Aléjate de mí.

-¿Qué? No, lo siento, pero… solo quería decirte que, me encantó cómo cantaste en el café… tu voz se escuchó una cuadra antes de donde estabas y... y... ¡¿podrías caminar más despacio?! –Blaine iba a trompicones atrás de Kurt, que notoriamente caminaba más rápido a propósito.

-No, gracias. Y estoy seguro que no vives por aquí, así que podrías…

-Vivo justo frente a Central Park, así que sí, vivo por aquí.

Kurt se detuvo y se giró a verlo. Inspeccionó al chico de pies a cabeza y parecía a homeless boy.

-Dime que no te vistes así siempre.

-¿Qué? –Blaine vio cómo iba vestido. Nada combinaba y recordó que sus calcetas eran de diferente color. –No, no, me vine así porque mi compañera me echó a comprar comida.

Kurt vio que levanto la bolsa de todo lo que llevaba de comida y que guardó en su mochila.

-¿Tu novia, acaso? –Kurt alzó la ceja moviendo la cabeza ligeramente.

-¿Qué? No, no, es mi mejor amiga, nada más.

Kurt bajó la mirada. Quinn y él llevaban tiempo viviendo juntos, era su mejor amiga y su sueño había sido vivir juntos.

-Al igual que Quinn y yo… -Kurt levantó la mirada al ver que Blaine le estaba prestando atención. Mucha gente suele ignorar esos detalles. –En fin, debo irme. Pronto comenzará a…

La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo, pero ésta vez más fuerte que antes.

-Suerte la mía... –Kurt miró al cielo. Siempre le pasaban éste tipo de cosas cuando conocía a alguien nuevo. Motivo número uno de evitar gente.

-¡Ven! –Blaine agarró la mano de Kurt y se fue corriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo! ¡Espera!

-Cállate, y sigue corriendo si no quieres quedar como gato empapado.

-Gracias por la comparativa –le soltó Kurt sarcásticamente.

Se fueron corriendo, Blaine sin soltarle la mano, y Kurt replicando todo el camino, hasta que se pusieron bajo el techo de un local, donde solo los cubría un poco.

-Gracias –le dijo Kurt de manera sarcástica – ¡Si no te hubieras detenido e insistir en seguirme, esto no hubiera pasado!

-¡Ah, claro! –Blaine levantó las manos, haciendo ademán de exasperación –Ahora resulta que soy el causante de que llueva, ¡¿En serio?!

-¡Al parecer! Dios, en serio.

-Mira, te ayudé a que tu linda ropita no se mojara, y ¡¿te portas de sarcástico?!

-¡Estoy todo empapado!

-¡Mi culpa al parecer!

Kurt se giró y resopló. Se cruzó de brazos y se quedó escuchando la lluvia. Sabía que si se molestaba por algo como eso, solo lograría empeorar su situación, y en lugar de subir, bajaría. Miró a Blaine de reojo. Estaba viendo la lluvia caer sobre el pequeño techito. Parecía un chico demasiado tranquilo, y que no se molestaba a menos que lo provocaran.

-Gracias…

-¿Qué? –Blaine volteó a ver a Kurt.

-Dije… gracias. Por evitar que me mojara…

Kurt tenía la mirada baja, al parecer evitando ver la cara de Blaine. Ya no se le daba expresar sus emociones con facilidad, y era lo que trataba de mejorar. Agradecer era un primer paso.

Blaine sonrió al ver el intento de disculparse de Kurt y palpó su espalda, que hizo que el chico se tambaleara. Kurt volvió a su cara seria y se quitó la mano de Blaine, sacudiéndose su hombro.

-Sí… no hagas eso.

Blaine soltó una carcajada. A pesar de que era un chico muy reservado, tenía su lado dulce en algún lado oculto de ese cuerpo.

-Así que… ¿trabajas ahí desde hace tiempo?

-¿En serio éste es tu tema para entablar conversación? –Kurt arqueó una ceja con cara de fastidiado.

-Hey, no he visto que propongas algo.

-No estoy interesado en eso, chico…

-Anderson. Blaine Anderson.

Kurt lo miró tender la mano y lo vio sonreír. ¿Qué éste chico no se cansaba?

-Kurt Hummel –le aceptó la mano pero la retiró rápidamente.

-Hummel.. okay, ¿ahora si me contestas?

Kurt suspiró algo fastidiado. Había logrado ignorar a éste tipo de gente y justo se topó a uno que parecía más sanguijuela.

-Desde que tengo 15. Trabajaba ahí de medio tiempo, siempre me iba después de clases con Quinn y cantábamos ahí para ahorrar para nuestro departamento.-suspiró y siguió hablando. Esos años no fueron muy gratos para él. –Ahora lo hago por gusto y trabajo en Vogue, mientras ella en un zoo. Le encantan los animales. –sonrió al recordar a su amiga. Siempre lo hacía sonreír de la nada.

Kurt lo miró y vio que le estaba poniendo atención de nuevo. Se sentía extraño que alguien más, además de Quinn, le prestara atención. Se irguió y aclaró su garganta.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí…

-Vine con mi amiga Rachel –Blaine comenzó a hablar. Siempre le emocionaba contar anécdotas –Somos mejores amigos desde hace tiempo, y nuestro sueño era venir a Nueva York, y henos aquí. Aún no encuentro dónde trabajar, pero quiero que sea algo en dónde pueda cantar…

-¿Qué tal en el café?

Blaine se giró y vio cómo Kurt abría los ojos como platos. Al parecer le había sorprendido eso a él mismo tanto como a Kurt.

Kurt se sorprendió de sí mismo de haber dicho eso. Se sintió tan cómodo que no pudo evitar haber hablado.

-Digo, casi no estoy ahí, y en ese café les hace falta buena música. Y la vez que te escuché tocar en Central Park, pues… no lo hiciste tan mal –irguió la cabeza un poco-

-Hahahaha okay, okay. Está en mis opciones.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo. La lluvia se iba deteniendo poco a poco, dejando un perfecto cielo nublado. Decidieron irse de ahí antes de que la lluvia llegara de nuevo y los dejara estancados bajo algún otro lugar.

El camino no fue en silencio. Blaine se la pasaba o tarareando haciendo que Kurt lo callara o soltando alguna que otra cosa ridícula que le haya pasado haciendo que Kurt le dijera "¿cómo es que sigues vivo?"

Se detuvieron frente a Central Park. Kurt iba hacia la izquierda y Blaine hacia la derecha.

-Bien, gracias por lo de antes.

-Ni que lo digas… -Blaine levantó la mano pero la bajó rápidamente.

-Buen chico, ahora… -Kurt comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos. Al parecer algo que debería estar ahí no estaba.

-Oh no, oh no…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Kurt siguió buscando. Abrió su bolso y buscaba entre los libros, hojas y cosas regadas que tenía por ahí.

-Mis llaves… las dejé en el departamento…

-Oh, pero, Quinn te puede abrir. ¿No dijiste que…?

-Quinn anda en una fiesta con sus amigas y no llegará hasta mañana en la tarde…

Al ver la cara de Kurt, más pálida que de costumbre, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, haciendo que Kurt le lanzara una mirada indignada.

-¡No es gracioso!

-Oh, créeme que si, hahaha.

Kurt se pasó los dedos por el cabello que de una manera hizo que Blaine se callara. Sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó.

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer…?

Blaine se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Kurt lo volteara a ver.

-Podrías quedarte conmigo y Rachel…

-¿Una noche en tu departamento con ella? No gracias.

-Hey, olvida lo que te dije de ella. A pesar de ser mandilona es muy agradable… cuando quiere. Además, no puedo dejarte aquí fuera.

-Sí, si puedes, y te agradecería que lo hicieras.

Blaine se cruzó de brazos y resopló. Él y Rachel en verdad chocarían demasiado por lo testarudos que son.

-Bien, puedes quedarte aquí dormido y que de noche la lluvia te pesque y te haga parecer un vago.

Kurt abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de inmediato. Quedarse en casa del homeless boy a quedarse fuera con la lluvia, prefería irse con el extraño.

-Está bien, tú ganas.

Blaine sonrío y comenzó a cruzar Central Park. Kurt se fue caminando a lado de él, con la cara seria y los labios apretados. Anderson llevaba una ganada, no se podía quedar eso así.

Llegaron al edificio y subieron.

-Rachel puede ser algo agresiva, pero es un ángel.

Blaine abrió la puerta y un plato voló y se estrelló sobre la puerta.

-Sí, claro ejemplo de ángel –Kurt no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario sarcástico.

-¿Dónde estabas, Anderson!

Rachel cruzó la sala en tiempo record para agarrarlo de la chaqueta.

-¡La lluvia me pescó! Te dije que tú serías la responsable.

Rachel miró atrás de Blaine, y vio al chico grosero de Central Park.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Créeme, no me agrada tanto la idea como a ti –Kurt se pasó y se detuvo en medio de la salita.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? –Rachel soltó a Blaine y se dirigió a Kurt.

-Kurt Hummel, y debo asumir que tú eres Rachel Berry.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-La mandilona.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-¡Haber, haber! –Blaine se interpuso entre los dos. Si los dejaba más tiempo juntos se iban a matar entre sí –Kurt se quedará ésta noche, olvidó sus llaves.

-Qué inteligente… -resopló Rachel

-Al menos no me quedo encerrado en el baño por olvidar quitar el seguro.

Rachel abrió la boca indignada y trató de abalanzarse a Kurt.

-¡Te voy a…!

Blaine la sostuvo y Kurt nada más se le quedó viendo.

Sería una larga noche….

* * *

To Love you more: **watch?v=hcwJ-UpEE6E**


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento por la muuuy tardada actualización, es solo que no había tenido tiempo ;~; Los amo!

Handprint~ xx

* * *

3. This is… Fight!

-¡Te digo que no es así! Yo también ayudo en ésta casa.

Rachel se levantó apretando los puños, mirando directamente a los ojos a Kurt, que simplemente arqueaba una ceja tratando de hallar un comentario suficientemente frío para hacerla callar de una vez.

-Por lo que veo, Blaine es el que sale a hacer las compras, trabaja en los cafés, anda de fotógrafo por las calles y limpia la casa; mientras tú, pequeña enana, no paras de hablar, gritar y dar órdenes para que hagan lo que se te plazca.

Rachel aprieta la boca hasta formar una línea gruesa, cambiándole el color de la cara a un rojo brillante. ¿Quién se creía ese desgraciado? Primero los ignora en Central Park y ahora quedándose en su apartamento mientras su compañera, La Princesa de Ojos Verdes, estaba fuera. Estuvo a punto de contestar, pero Blaine llegó de la cocina con las manos en alto.

-Woa woa woa, Rachel, ¡Tranquila!

-¡No me voy a calmar! Éste chico es un engreído que solo viene a hablar como si nos conociera.- Se baja y se dirige hacia Blaine, llevándolo un poco lejos de Kurt.- Blaine, éste chico no es nada bueno, es más, parece como si no tuviera alma, ¡mira sus ojos!

-Si quisieras hablar más bajo, sería de mucha ayuda. Y no, no soy una clase de vampiro o criatura del averno sin alma.

Rachel se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada. Kurt le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad. Iba a ser imposible que se lograran llevar bien, solo una noche y ya sería libre del hobbit y la boca grande.

-Escuchen, debo salir para buscar algo que olvidé. ¿Podría confiar en que cuando regrese los podré encontrar vivos?

Kurt cruzó las piernas y volteó la mirada. Blaine soltó un suspiro y volteó a ver a Rachel. La chica solo suspiró y asintió. Blaine sonrió algo aliviado y tomó su mochila.

-Trataré de no tardarme, ya regreso.

Abrió la puerta y salió. De inmediato se sintió una tensión terrible entre las dos divas. Kurt trataba de evadir la mirada penetrante de Rachel, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. Rachel se sentó en el sofá, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt, que se volvía a acomodar en el sillón. Soltó un suspiro exasperado y se dignó a mirarla.

-No me agradas.

Rachel se enderezó y le dirigió una de sus más grandes sonrisas sarcásticas.

-No me agradas tampoco.

-Esto es ridículo. No sé por qué tengo que sentarme aquí, fingiendo que me agradas por él. Ni siquiera es mi amigo.

-Pues, es mi mejor amigo, así que yo lo estoy haciendo por él. Y te agradecería que hicieras lo mismo, que te está dando techo por tus errores de no llevar las llaves cuando sales.

-Tranquila, Boca Grande, que no suelo cometer éstas tonterías.

Rachel abrió la boca indignada. ¡¿Boca Grande?! ¿Quién se creé que es ésta primadonna?

-¡Cierra la boca!- Rachel se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kurt.- No tengo una boca grande, solo digo las cosas como son y tú, carita de porcelana, no eres más que una diva con trastornos bipolares y que no acepta ni un buen cumplido o una ayuda de buena gana.

Ahora fue el turno de Kurt de abrir la boca indignado. ¡¿Porcelana?!

-Escúcheme, señorita Berry. Yo no tengo complejos de Diva, cosa que cierto enano frente a mí, sí lo tiene.

-¡Retráctate!

-¿Tienes novio?

Rachel pestañeó varias veces, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta de la primadonna.

-Uhm… no…

-Humph…-Kurt lanzó un resoplido, cruzándose de brazos.- No me sorprende. A nadie le gustan los gnomos histéricos.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

-¡Lo que escuchaste!

-Escúchame, niño…

-_Yiiiiiiiiih_

Kurt y Rachel se quedaron callados. Se miraron el uno al otro y Kurt puso un dedo sobre sus labios indicándole que no hiciera ningún ruido.

-_Yiiiiiiiih._

Las divas se giraron y no vieron nada. Kurt se asomó por debajo de la mesa de noche, mientras Rachel miraba por la cocina.

-No veo nada, creo que…. ¿Qué?

Kurt se había quedado congelado. Rachel no sabía lo que le pasaba al chico, así que volteó hacia el lugar a donde la mirada de Kurt indicaba y se encontró con dos ratas enormes del tamaño de un gato.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Blaine estaba mirando los aparadores de revistas, viendo que había de nuevo. Comenzó a llover y no quería quedarse estancado, ésta vez solo, bajo un techo de algún negocio. Recordó la pequeña plática que había tenido con el chico de ojos azules y cómo lo había dejado embobado al escuchar cantar esa canción, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en la estrofa y sentía que su corazón latía al cien…

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Blaine se revolvió el cabello, ligeramente estresado. ¿Cómo era posible que empezara a hablar y a sentirse de esa manera por un chico que apenas conocía? Debe ser por el físico, sí, debe ser eso. Blaine se la pasó repitiéndose eso durante unos cinco minutos parado frente al estante de revistas, aún en la misma página.

-¿Cómo hacer que mi gato no se coma a mi ratón?

Blaine alzó la vista y se topó con un chico alto, cabello café y ojos verdes intensos. Estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre la revista que Blaine estaba leyendo.

-¿Problemas de mascotas?

-Uhmm algo así…-Blaine se sintió extrañado de que un extraño se le acercara de esa manera. Usualmente los hombres no se inclinan así, a menos de que estuvieran jugando en su equipo.-Uhm... ¿Nos conocemos?

El chico esmeralda río por lo bajo y esbozó una sonrisa inmensa y brillante, que dejaría anonado a cualquiera. Se irguió y tendió su mano.

-Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

-Está bien. No me voy a pasar mi noche con un ratón quisquilloso y dos ratas del tamaño de un gato ¡¿Por qué tienen esas cosas aquí?!

-Te aseguro que no son las mascotas de los dos, y ¡¿A quién le dices ratón?!

Rachel y Kurt estaban parados sobre una banca, que estaba lo suficientemente alta para que los roedores no se subieran. Como solo había una banca, Rachel tenía que estar prácticamente pegada a Kurt, cosa que no le parecía al ojia-azul, ya que le molestaba todo contacto con otra persona que no fuera Quinn.

-Debo lavar esos sillones, ya están impregnados de esencia de rata…

-¿Sabes? Ustedes dos están llenos de sorpresas, ahora ¿podrías bajar a deshacerte de esas cosas?

-¿Estás loco? No bajaría ni por nada del mundo, esas cosas me comerían primero. ¿Por qué no bajas tú?

-No las voy a matar, no suelo hacer esas cosas yo. Me refería a que bajaras y abrieras la puerta.

-Vuelvo a decir, baja tú.

Kurt la fulminó con la mirada. Esto no los iba a llevar a ningún lado. Una de las ratas trató de escalar la banca, cosa que hizo que las dos divas lanzaran un grito y casi cayeran de ella.

-Está bien, Kurt Hummel, ¡Baja y deshazte de esas cosas! Llévatelas y haz tu circo de ratas.

-No me las voy a llevar, y es imposible que pueda hacer un circo con dos ratas.

-¡Se reproducen en minutos! No tendrás problema con ello.

-A menos que les guste adoptar, o le vayan a mi equipo, eso será imposible. ¿Cómo sabes qué son?

-Pues no lo sé, podrías... Uhmm ¿qué están haciendo?

Kurt se giró hacia donde Rachel estaba mirando.

-Uhmm… creo que ya lo sabemos ahora.

-Eww…

* * *

-Uhm… es un gusto, Sebastian.

-El gusto es mío…

-Blaine Anderson.

Blaine le tendió la mano al chico esmeralda, que esté apretó de manera extraña.

-Gran nombre…-dijo el esmeralda con una gran sonrisa.

-Uhm sí, claro…-Blaine retiró la mano, sintiéndose algo incómodo.- No te había visto por aquí antes…-Mierda, Blaine, cállate, no suenes a que le estás coqueteando.-Paso mucho por aquí y es extraño ver caras nuevas.

-Sí, me acabo de mudar hace unos días.-Se recargó en el estante de las revistas, cruzando una pierna y teniendo a Blaine directo a los ojos.- No conozco muchos lugares de por aquí, ni a mucha gente.

-Te acostumbrarás, yo igual acabo de llegar hace unos días. Solo que como era mi sueño, desde hace tiempo que ando viendo las calles y lugares así que me siento algo familiarizado.

El chico esmeralda rió por lo bajo, y Blaine no estaba seguro si era lo que siempre hacía cuando hablaba con los demás o se estaba burlando de él.

-No es uno de mis lugares favoritos, pero no me quejo.

-Es un lindo lugar, espero que logres acoplarte.-Blaine le dirige una sonrisa amable, y agradece que la lluvia haya parado para poder irse de ahí.- Bueno, con tu permiso, tengo que…

-¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Quiero decir, ya es muy tarde.-Sebastian se le acerca de manera provocadora, acorralándolo ligeramente contra la pared.- No vaya a pasarte algo…

-Uhm…-Gracias a que Blaine es pequeñito, pudo zafárselo moviéndose hacia un hueco libre que habían dejado sus brazos.-Te lo agradezco pero, uhmm, no soy de esos…

Sebastian se retiró, pero esbozó una clara sonrisa. ¿Acaso éste chico no tenía otra expresión facial que la sonrisa?... ¿o estaba burlándose de él?

-Claro, fue muy repentino, lo sé… Es solo que acabo de salir de una complicada relación y… después de un año al fin me decidí en darme otra oportunidad.

-Uhm… claro, solo que te recomiendo que no te avientes así a la gente.

Sebastian soltó una carcajada, cosa que hizo que Blaine comenzara a molestarse.

-Lo sé, lo sé… Bueno, dejo que sigas tu camino, Blaine. Espero volverte a ver.-Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la tienda.

Blaine se quedó ahí parada. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? Ah, claro. Un tipo trató de llevárselo a la cama, claro, New York, me sigues sorprendiendo.

* * *

-Está bien, estamos sentados sobre la barra de la cena, con un ratón, una rata urgida y otra rata próximamente preñada.

Rachel y Kurt se habían pasado a la barra porque Steven, la rata urgida, comenzó a morder el banco. Decidieron ponerles nombre a las ratas, cosa que los distraía de ponerse a pelear cada segundo. Steven fue porque es un nombre que ambos odian, les parece ridículo; y la rata próximamente preñada se llamaba Eve.

-Eve está mordisqueando el sillón de nuevo…

-Deben estar hambrientas… y más lo estarán con la camada que se traen…

-¿Crees que Steven se haga cargo?-Rachel ladeó la cabeza y se recargó sin querer en el hombro de Kurt, pero lo milagroso fue que éste no dijo nada.

-No lo creo, en cuanto salgan de aquí cada quién irá por su cuenta y su vida de roedores…

-Pobre Eve…

-Maldito Steve.-Ambos lo dijeron al unísono que no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Puede ser que estar encerrados por más de tres horas con dos ratas tamaño jumbo haya hecho que medio se soporten. Pero era obvio que ninguno lo iba a aceptar tan rápido.

-Sigues sin agradarme.

-Ni tú a mí.-Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde anda Blaine? ¿Cuánto tiempo puede tardar en comprar… lo que vaya a comprar?

En ese instante Blaine abre la puerta y en cuanto la abre las dos ratas salen corriendo entre sus piernas.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Más te vale que te hagas cargo, Steve!-Rachel saltó de la barra y se fue directo a taclear a Blaine.- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Pudimos haber sido comidos por dos ratas enormes mientras tú estabas fuera!

-Rachel, dudo que las ratas pudieran haberte comido…

-Aun así, ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Un contratiempo…-Blaine pasó de lado de Rachel para poner las bolsas en la barra. Se giró y se encontró con los ojos azules de Kurt. Shit…-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No te preocupes, puedo solo.-Blaine asintió y se giró. Kurt saltó de la barra y lo miró de reojo.-En fin, ¿de dónde salieron esas ratas?

-Deben haberse metido por la ventana, el vecino tiene ciertos hobbies uhm... interesantes,-Blaine hizo una mueca y se sonrojó al ver que Kurt hizo la misma mueca al unísono.- Me alegra que no se hayan matado entre sí.

-¿Bromeas? Estuvimos de un lado para al otro intentado que la rata no nos comiera.

-Rachel, a veces eres un poco exagerada…

-¡¿Qué dijiste Blaine Anderson?! ¿Por qué esa cara, Hummel?

-Solo trato de ignorar tus chillidos de ratón…

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Unos ojos verdes miraban una foto tomada de manera desprevenida de un chico bajito con rizos alborotados.

-Mmm… Blaine Anderson…


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Ya actualicé! Yai!... No me maten D; Hahaha sorry, entré a la facultad y ando de zombie o.e pero ya, no los voy a dejar solos c:_

_Gracias por los reviews! me alegra mucho que les esté gustando c: Las canciones que van a estar en el capítulo puse su nombre, como quiera ahí dejé el link para que la pongan. Les recomiendo muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho que pongan la canción mientras leen esa parte del capitulo. La canción de Phil Collins, está muuy largaD: córtenla en cuanto comience la otra canción, ahí mismo dice. La de Chord la puse intencional por que es un momento muy cálido el de Kurt y Blaine en ese momento y esa canción está bien hermosa, y es para recordar a nuestro Cory. Solo eso. Disfruten el capítulo y espero y no me maten :D_

_Easy Lover by Phil Collins: watch?v=YAfHS7nVAGY_

_War by Chord Overstreet : watch?v=Og7RrmpV2o8&feature= _

_Starlight by Muse: watch?v=X7QsZPYJ-n4&feature= _

_wl: handprint~_

_pd: busquen la canción, ésta cosa no me deja poner vínculos -.-'_

* * *

4. This is… the coffee shop.

-¡Y ese fue el talentoso Blaine Anderson!

El encargado del escenario del café indicó a Blaine por donde debía bajar del escenario. Blaine le lanzó una mirada diciéndole que ya sabía por dónde bajar, por décima vez en ésta semana y era Miércoles.

Había seguido el consejo de Kurt, y fue a pedir una audición para ser uno de los cantantes del turno de noche. Los encargados quedaron tan impresionados por la audición de Blaine que lo aceptaron de inmediato, preguntándole qué lo había inspirado para cantar con ese sentimiento. La verdad, era que el chico tuvo unos ojos azul claro dentro de su mente durante toda la presentación, y obviamente no iba a contestar eso, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros diciendo que podía llegar a esos sentimientos fácilmente.

Todo éste asunto le sorprendía mucho. Había visto tan poco al chico y ya lo tenía en su cabeza. Es el atractivo, es el atractivo, se repetía incansablemente cada vez que pensaba en ello. No le agradaba mucho la idea, porque lo que menos quería ahorita era involucrarse en una relación sentimental. No era porque su pareja anterior lo hubiera lastimado, al contrario, él fue quien lo lastimó, era solo porque quería concentrarse en su carrera nada más. Había llegado tan lejos como para decaerse por una razón como esa.

Blaine bajó del escenario y se topó con una curiosa chica de cabellera negra azabache, recortada hasta los hombros, y unos enormes ojos verdes. La chica debía ser de la estatura de Rachel, inclusive algo más baja, y se veía tan pequeñita y delgada que pensaba que con un solo soplo podría romperse. Blaine se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer la pequeñita llevaba tiempo esperándole.

-Blaine Anderson- Tendió su mano sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.-

-¡Ah…! –la pequeña se sobresaltó y estrechó la mano de Blaine tímidamente- E-Eva…

-¡Lindo nombre! –Blaine mintió. La verdad era uno de los pocos nombres que se le hacía una tortura para las criaturas, pero era obvio que no iba a decirle eso.

Eva se sonrojó ligeramente y rebuscó entre su bolsa. Blaine alzó una ceja al verla. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera encontraba las cosas en su propia bolsa, era algo lindo y le hubiera gustado, claro si estuviera de ese lado.

La chica sacó una tarjeta y se la tendió a Blaine. El chico parpadeó ligeramente y agarró la tarjeta con cuidado.

-¡Llámame!

En cuanto dijo eso la chica se fue corriendo. Esto ya le había pasado antes, pero usualmente se quedaban ahí hasta esperar su respuesta. Observó la tarjeta y se le quedó viendo: parecían ligeros garabatos y había algo escrito, que supuso que decía Eva, no…

-Veo que conseguiste el puesto.

Blaine se giró de inmediato al reconocer la voz. Kurt estaba de pie detrás de él. Iba vestido con una camisa de vestir blanca, con una corbata negra ligeramente anudada, unos pantalones negros ajustados –siempre cuidando el estilo, pensó Blaine –y unos zapatos negros con un ligero tacón. Tenía las manos metidas en el pantalón y esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de lado. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír conscientemente.

-Ah, sí –Blaine rió ligeramente, guardando la tarjeta y volteándose hacia Kurt –Gracias por recomendármelo, realmente es muy agradable estar aquí.

-Sí, lo es. Ha sido como mi pequeño escape cuando algo me falla o ando débil –Kurt se encogió de hombros, como para no darle importancia.

-Se siente así. Oye, me habías dicho que ibas a audicionar para cantar en las mañanas, ¿cierto?

-Yep –Kurt asiente con la cabeza –Y, como era de esperarse, lo obtuve.

-Kurt, ¡eso es grandioso! –Blaine dio un paso hacia adelante para abrazarlo, pero Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada diciendo prácticamente "Hell to the no" al abrazo –Okay, okay.

-Gracias.

Blaine metió las manos a sus bolsillos, balanceándose hacia adelante y hacía atrás sobre sus talones, mirando a Kurt para que lo dejara abrazarlo. Tenía esa extraña costumbre de tener que abrazar a la gente cuando le pasaba algo bueno, y si no lo hacía se desesperaba.

Kurt se le quedó mirando, sabiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo, y seguía negando. Blaine no le quitaba la mirada y seguía balanceándose. Crap.

-Ugh, está bien.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente y se acercó para abrazarlo. Kurt le devolvió el abrazo, casi forzado. Para Blaine era como que "Oh, abrazo. ¡Yai!" Pero para Kurt fue como que "Estás permitiendo contacto humano fuera de Quinn."

Blaine dio un paso hacia atrás sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Feliz, pequeño?

-Muy feliz, ahora quiero una paleta.

Kurt sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre le pareció que era un niño de 5 años. [_ watch?v=YAfHS7nVAGY_] La voz de Phil Collins comenzó a inundar el lugar, con su "Easy Lover" que indicaba que era el momento para que los solteros actuaran.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Kurt asintió y lo siguió, mientras en su cabeza se gritaba "Estás haciendo contacto humano."

Escogieron una mesa que estaba algo cerca al escenario. Era la mesa favorita de Blaine, y secretamente también la de Kurt, y esto le aterraba. Era una mesa que estaba justo debajo donde se unían las luces de colores que iluminaban el lugar. Se sentía tranquilo y relajante. Blaine pidió dos cafés a la camarera.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha estado yendo en ésta semana?

-Muy bien, de hecho. A pesar de que acabo de llegar, no me siento perdido. Como si… ya hubiera nacido para venir aquí. ¿Curioso, no?

La camarera trajo las tazas de café, y después de unos "gracias" Kurt levantó su taza en forma de brindis.

-Bienvenido a Nueva York.

Blaine sonrió y chocó ligeramente su taza con la de Kurt. Se sentía muy bien estar ahí. Bebieron un sorbo y Kurt alzó la vista hacia atrás de Blaine.

-Al parecer tienes un admirador secreto –dijo mientas señalaba con su cabeza hacia delante.

Blaine se giró y vio a un señor calvo, muy gordo y un bigote muy maltratado alzando las cejas y sonriéndole. Kurt no pudo ayudar mucho y soltó una carcajada al ver la cara blanca de Blaine. Se giró lentamente hacia Kurt de nuevo, estampando su cara contra la mesa.

-Creo que he sido traumado de por vida.

-Oh, vamos, se ve que en verdad le gustas, deberías acercarte y…-Kurt no pudo terminar la oración por que comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-Creo que no podré dormir hoy.

-¿Por qué no? Vendrá en tus sueños y te hará sentir de-ma-ra-vi-lla.

Blaine se estremeció al oírlo decir eso. Más traumado no podría estar. Sentía la vista clavada del sujeto todavía, pero temía girar.

-Tal vez deberías ir a pedirle su número.

-¿Qué tal si es un sujeto de la mafia que trata de atraer a jóvenes para vender sus órganos al mercado negro?

Kurt alzó una mirada al sujeto y arqueó una ceja.

-Mala elección, entonces.

-Deberías trabajar ahí.

Kurt abrió la boca y puso la mano en su pecho, fingiendo haber sido ofendido.

-Me sorprende su conducta, joven Anderson. ¿Qué pasó con el joven que no decía nada malo?

-Ha sido derrotado y comido. Ten cuidado.

-¿Volverá alguna vez? –Kurt abrió los ojos inocentemente.

-Tal vez, si es que no sale de nuevo y conquista al mundo montando un canguro.

-¿Por qué en un canguro?

-Los canguros gobernarán al mundo, todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿Qué me dices de los gatos?

-Son sus aliados secretos, tienen una alianza ya que nadie jamás sospecharía de ellos dos unidos.

-Bueno, puede ser que los gatos decidan gobernar al mundo con la ayuda de los canguros, después los traicionen y tendremos que alabarlos con bolas de estambre y pescado.

Blaine se rascó la barbilla, aparentando pensar.

-No me sorprendería de los gatos. Ellos te miran y te juzgan.

-Entonces los gatos nos gobernarán.

-No si vienen las ardillas primero.

-¿Las ardillas nos gobernarán?

-Probablemente. Pero ellas trabajan solas y se mantienen a la sombra de los demás.

-Opto por los payasos.

-Si los payasos nos gobiernan, me largo de aquí a vivir en el mar.

Kurt rió y arqueó una ceja.

-¿No te gustan los payasos?

-¿Hablas enserio? Son horribles y usan su maldita sonrisa para atraerte y hacer con tus intestinos globos de animalitos.

Kurt parpadeó, ligeramente asqueado y sorprendido. ¿Qué trauma secreto de la infancia tendrá éste tipo?

-¿Qué payaso psicópata iba a tus fiestas?

-Uno que se enojaba con un niño porque se burlaba de que no sabía hacer un perro y terminó gritándole eso frente a todos. Luego mis padres lo corrieron y creo que está tomando sus medicamentos.

-Trauma de por vida.

-Más que el señor.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco sonriendo y siguió con su café. Hace tiempo que no se reía así. [** _ watch?v=Og7RrmpV2o8&feature= _**] La voz de Phil Collins se calló y comenzó la voz de Chord Overstreet "War"

-¿Qué te hizo venir aquí?

Blaine alzó la mirada y arqueó las cejas por la pregunta. Se enderezó y apoyó los brazos en la mesa, pensando en cómo contestar eso.

-Bueno, en Ohio me sentía encerrado. Podías ver a miles de personas realmente talentosas, pero se callaban y decidían quedarse ahí y ser como los demás. Teniendo algún trabajo en una oficina o algo así. Pero yo no quería eso, sentía algo que me detenía. Como si algo no me dejara… brillar.

Kurt parpadeó. ¿No era solo él quien se sentía así? Nunca había conocido a alguien que también tuviera cierta ambición por querer salir de donde estaba.

-Así que decidí salir de ahí. Claro que a mis padres no les encantaba la idea, creían que no iba a poder hacer mucho aquí en Nueva York, que pronto tendría que volver por falta de algo, dinero tal vez. Pero no planeo volver. Les tengo que demostrar que soy alguien fuerte y que puedo con esto.

Kurt se sentía impresionado… por primera vez. Al parecer Blaine no tenía vergüenza de decir que huyó de donde vivía para refugiarse donde sabía que pertenecía. Bajó su taza y suspiró.

-Nací en Ohio, y viví ahí hasta los 15 años. Me vine a vivir aquí y es dónde conocí a Quinn, y le mentí diciéndole que vivía aquí desde siempre. La verdad, me aterraba la idea de que alguien se enterara y comenzara a divulgar secretos de mí. Pero cuando llegué, aunque mentí, sentí que no importaba qué dijeran de mí, me sentía… seguro.

Blaine abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Le había mentido a su mejor amiga? ¿Nadie sabía en verdad el pasado de origen de Kurt? Kurt lo miró, pero no dijo nada y siguió con su café. Blaine sabía que no era nadie para juzgarlo, pero tampoco para darle la razón. Todos tenían sus motivos, y sabían qué hacer con ellos. Lo que importaba era que tu estuvieras a salvo, ¿cierto?

Blaine tomó una servilleta y sacó una pluma de su bolsillo, y comenzó a dibujar en ella. Kurt alzó la ceja, ya que no sabía lo que el chico andaba haciendo. Blaine guardó la pluma y le entregó la servilleta. En ella estaba escrito "Secreto guardado" con un candadito y una llave.

Kurt alzó la mirada y se encontró a Blaine sonriendo. La última vez que le había dicho esto a alguien, lo tacharon de cobarde y todo mundo se enteró, pero aun así huyó. Y éste chico simplemente va a guardar el secreto.

-Gracias… -Kurt guardó el papel en su bolsillo con cuidado.

-No hay por qué –Blaine le dio otro sorbo.- No hay porque avergonzarse de dónde vienes o las razones por las que viniste. Te encontrarás a muchas personas que vinieron desde abajo y se creen la mayor maravilla, y otros que vinieron desde abajo y son los más talentosos y sobresalientes. Solo que tú decides de qué lado estar.

Kurt se le quedó mirando, y simplemente asintió. Tenía razón, ¿por qué tenía razón? Blaine le dio un sorbo a su café y se giró lentamente para ver si el señor seguía ahí. Se pasó la lengua por los labios. Blaine se giró.

Kurt soltó otra carcajada, cubriéndose la boca por tanta risa que le daba la cara de Blaine al ser acosado por el tipo.

-Realmente le gustas.

-Sentimiento no devuelto.

-Gracias… por entender.

Blaine lo miró y sonrió.

-Puedes encontrar un ancla en mí.

Blaine escuchó al señor silbar y acercó su silla a la mesa, como si tratara de estar más lejos del señor. Kurt acercó su silla en automático. [ _ watch?v=X7QsZPYJ-n4&feature= _ ] Starlight de Muse comenzó a sonar de fondo, mientras los chicos continuaban con su café.

-Parece que te andas aburriendo un poco, bebé.

Kurt alzó la mirada, extrañado y molesto por el apelativo. Un chico rubio y que tenía un fuerte olor a alcohol estaba agachado, demasiado cerca al rostro de Kurt. Debe venir del bar de enfrente.

-Disculpa, pero no me interesan los ebrios nauseabundos.

-Vamos, bebé, puedo hacer que te diviertas…

-Creo que el joven dijo que no le interesaba, así que deberías marcharte.

La voz dura de Blaine se escuchó muy clara para que las dos mesas de a lado se enteraran de lo que pasaba. El chico ebrio lo ignoró y se acercó más a Kurt.

-Vamos, bebé…

El chico alargó la mano para tocar la entrepierna de Kurt, y en un segundo Blaine ya estaba de pie, sujetando fuertemente la mano del tipo y empujándolo hacia atrás.

-Creo que deberías marcharte.

-Vamos, sé muy bien que le encantaría venir conmigo.

-Bueno, dudo mucho que a mi amigo le guste estar cerca de un sujeto como tú que huele como si un montón de caballos hubieran hecho sus asuntos sobre él.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –el tipo da un paso hacia adelante, provocándolo-

-Lo que escuchaste –Blaine da otro paso hacia él.

Kurt se levanta y sostiene el brazo de Blaine, tratando de hacerlo retroceder. Nunca le habían gustado las peleas.

-Blaine, está bien, no lo vale.

-Será mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a seguridad y te saque por acoso.

El chico ebrio se tambaleó y dio un paso hacia atrás. Fulminó con la mirada a Kurt y luego a Blaine.

-Nos volveremos a ver.

Los señaló y tambaleándose, salió del café. Kurt suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Blaine suspiró, se tranquilizó un poco y se giró hacia Kurt.

-¿Estás bien?

Kurt asintió y se volteó para tener a Blaine de frente.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso.

Blaine se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Era mucho mejor verlo sonriendo a enojado.

-No me gusta que molesten a mis amigos, y ese tipo se estaba sobrepasando.

Kurt parpadeó rápidamente y abrió la boca. ¿En serio éste chico quería ser amigo de éste frío sujeto?

-Entonces… ¿somos amigos?

Blaine se sorprendió por la pregunta y asintió algo confundido.

-Claro.

Kurt frunció la boca y asintió, y sacó su billetera para pagar. Blaine puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su billetera.

-No seas tonto, yo pago.

Puso sobre la mesa lo de los cafés y guardó su billetera. Kurt hizo un mohín y Blaine soltó una carcajada.

-La próxima vez pago yo.

-¿Habrá próxima vez?

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y dio unas palmaditas a la frente de Blaine.

-Siéntete honrado, Anderson.

-Me siento honrado.

Kurt y Blaine soltaron unas risas. Al parecer ni uno de los dos quería irse, y esto le asustaba a Kurt, por lo que se enderezó y sonrió.

-Bueno, nos vemos después, Anderson.

Saludó como soldado y se fue caminando. Blaine se quedó ahí de pie, tratando de analizar lo que había pasado. De repente se vio de pie sujetando el brazo de aquel idiota, queriéndole fracturar. Nunca había sentido esa furia antes, y lo tenía algo confundido.

-Nos volvemos a ver.

Blaine se dio la vuelta y vio al chico de ojos verdes que se había topado en la tienda la semana pasada.

-Oh, cierto… Sebastian, ¿verdad?

Sebastian sonrió y asintió. Claro, el chico que sonreía por todo, y no del sonreír agradable.

-Sí, Blaine.

-Claro, uhm ¿y qué haces por éstos rumbos?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y metió las manos en sus bolsillos. Parecía que se estaba poniendo cómodo y Blaine ya quería irse, necesitaba pensar en lo que pasó hace rato.

-Me recomendaron mucho este café, buena música, gran ambiente…

-Sí, de hecho trabajo aquí las noches.

¡Cállate, Blaine! Lo que menos quería era ser acosado ahora por él. Con el señor era más que suficiente. Sebastian arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Bueno, me aseguraré de venir –guiñó un ojo acompañado con la sonrisa que le dio la vez pasada en la tienda. Eww.

-Oh, gracias.

-¿Quisieras tomar algo?

-Oh, muchas gracias, pero uhm… ya voy de salida. ¿Podría hacer algo más por ti para compensarlo?

Di que no, di que no.

Sebastian frunció los labios y se quedó pensando. Luego sonrió.

-Tu número de teléfono estaría bien.

Blaine arqueó una ceja mirándolo.


End file.
